


Time of tenderness

by MaryLaRosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-Wedding, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, So Married, Top Severus Snape, Touching, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLaRosa/pseuds/MaryLaRosa
Summary: Morning in Malfoy Manor's master bedroom. Edited and re-posted.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	Time of tenderness

**TIME OF TENDERNESS**  


  


_March 1999._

Lucius was sound asleep, his head tucked beneath Severus's chin and their naked bodies pressed together, warming one another in a cold morning of early March. It was Heaven and the blond wizard didn't want to wake up from a wonderfully hot dream involving his husband positioned above him, but he couldn't stop himself from blinking and squirming when he felt a pair of fingers gently breaching him. It was Severus's favourite way of waking him up, and he couldn't deny he loved it as much as his Prince did when he woke up with his fingers doing very naughty things between his ass-cheeks. He raised his head from his chest and stretched his arms wrapping them around his husband's neck as he kissed the self-satisfied smirk away from his lips. Severus responded immediately, deepening the kiss, and used his free arm to pull him even closer while the other one was busy down there beneath the covers. Both of them moaned into the kiss as it became more heated and Lucius shivered when the fingers playing their filthy little games inside him reached deeper. A loud, needy moan escaped his mouth and they moved again, twisting and stretching his opening that was still a bit sensitive from the night before. His eyes were closed in bliss, so that he wasn't able to see his Prince's face, but he knew he was smiling into the kiss, knowing very well how his body would react to the movements of his magic fingers.  
\- Ah... - he moaned again, deciding that Severus had every right to be smug about the fact he could drive him crazy with only a couple of well-calculated moves. - Severus...  
\- Good morning, angel. - he said breaking the kiss and retreated his fingers from him, but not entirely.  
\- Good morning. - Lucius replied smiling at him, but his smile quickly faded because he pushed them back in and he was lost, but not so lost that he didn't feel the hardness of his morning erection against his inner thigh. Since Severus was using his hand to give him pleasure, he decided to do the same for him, but he caught his arm and gave him a dark look.  
\- No. - he said kissing him softly. - Perhaps later.  
\- Then what? Want me to ride you?  
\- Mmm... That is a very tempting proposition, but this time I 'll have to say no because I want to take you slowly and tenderly, without haste. I want to feel every inch of you, savour all the sensations and the sounds you make while I make love to you. - he explained and shifted so that he was lying on his side behind Lucius, taking care that his fingers remain right where they were, eventhough there was no need for preparing him after last night. He 's been making love to him all night long in different positions, using his cock, his fingers _and_ his mouth to make him come with his name on his lips more times than he could count. His entrance was still loose and wet with the remnants of his cum, so he didn't need to cast the Lubrication charm. In fact, there was so much cum left that he was sure he wouldn't be needing his wand till dawn, and he was more than fine with that. His angel was squirming nad making beautiful little sounds of pleasure as he continued to stroke him on the inside, opening his body up with his scissored fingers, which made him impossibly hard and leaking with precum. His cock was craving to get inside him, so he pulled his fingers out and put an arm around his waist hugging him gently to his chest. With his hips pressed against his ass and their legs tangled together, he kissed his neck as his cock worked its way inside his willing body. When it got all the way in, Severus set a leisurely pace and let his hand that gently rested on his beloved's abdomen to travel downwards. He shivered against him when he began touching him in time with his thrusts. But, it wasn't only his hand that was busy. His mouth was attached to the hollow between his neck and shoulder, leaving visible teeth-marks on the soft, pale skin. Lucius welcomed the sensation, craning his neck to give him better access. Thinking back, Severus realized he couldn't remember if he 's ever allowed himself to enjoy his angel in such way, with no hurry to come, eventhough he couldn't deny there was a considerable pressure down in his groin. However, he decided to ignore it and focus on the feeling of his beloved's silky soft skin against his, the amazing tightness of his muscles around him and the simple fact he could have all he has ever dreamed about for as much as he desired. Both of them loved the intense, passionate lovemaking that left almost no space for tenderness, but they agreed this felt equally good, eventhough it was different than their usual routine. As their bodies were pressed so closely together, Severus could feel Lucius's quick, shallow breathing and every little shiver caused by his kisses, touches and movements of his hips. He thrusted slowly and carefully into him, giving himself enough time to appreciate the warmth and slippery softness enveloping his cock. Wishing to increase the intimacy of their union, Lucius pushed his ass back to take him deeper whenever he pressed himself into him and Severus showed him how much he appreciated his initiative by tracing the line of his jaw with his lips before he began nibbling on his earlobe. It was another one of the small gestures of fondness he often neglect in the heat of passion, and he knew his angel enjoyed it, just like he enjoyed being touched while his hot, slick cock moved between his cheeks in a slow, sensual rhythm despite the growing need to find release. He didn't want to hurry, but Lucius seemed to disagree because he pushed his hips against his more and more fervently as he touched him in an equally gentle way.  
\- Severus... - he moaned gripping his thigh and breathing heavily, which told him he was on the very brink of climax.  
\- Ready? - he whispered to his ear kissing his jaw.  
\- Y-yes... - he panted pulling him deeper into his heat.  
\- Then come with me, angel. - he said softly burying his face into his neck and squeezed him a bit tighter than before in time with his final push that made them both come as hard as always despite the tenderness of their lovemaking. He took a deep breath inhaling his beloved's scent as he trembled in his arms still on the high from the orgasm.  
\- You 've no idea how much I love coming inside you, my love. - Severus said slowly recovering from his own climax, his cock still buried within his angel's wet warmth overfilled with his cum. - It wasn't the same when I touched myself and made a mess in my bed or in the bathroom. I 've always wanted to do it inside you, to fill you up and see my seed leaking down your thighs, marking you as mine.  
\- I am yours, Severus. - Lucius smiled entwining their fingers as he lay beside him with his back pressed gently against his chest. - I 've always been, before you were even sorted into Slytherin.  
\- Yes, but I didn't know that. - he said kissing him behind the ear and pulled out of him so that he could turn him around. - I didn't know it and it was killing me. - he said placing a hand on his sweaty cheek.  
\- I 'm sorry... - he murmured gazing lovingly into his eyes and stroking his face. - I love you so much, my Prince.  
\- And I love you, Lu. - he said hugging him close to his chest and kissing his face. - My beautiful, sweet angel with the most beautiful smile in the world.  
\- Dear me, who would say that Severus Snape was such a romantic... - Lucius said smiling at him.  
\- I wasn't, but then I met an angel who changed my life forever and made it worth living.  
\- Why do you see me as an angel? - Lucius asked him stroking his naked chest. - I-  
\- You know why. Because you are an angel. The most beautiful of them. - he said and pressed his face against his hair, feeling like the happiest man in the world.

  



End file.
